Adjustable pedal systems or assemblies are used within vehicles, such as automobiles, and allow one or more pedals within these vehicles to be selectively moveable (e.g., extendable and retractable) to satisfy a driver's needs or desires. These systems typically include an adjustment switch and/or controller that is communicatively connected to a motor which receives signals from the controller and which selectively extends or retracts one or more pedals of the vehicle in response to the received signals, thereby moving the pedals toward or away from the driver of the vehicle. In this manner, these conventional systems allow the various pedals of a vehicle, such as the accelerator (e.g. "gas pedal"), brake, and/or clutch pedals, to be selectively and moveably adjusted to suit the size, comfort and/or desire of a particular driver.
While these prior adjustable pedal systems do provide increased comfort and flexibility for drivers, they suffer from some drawbacks. For example and without limitation, these current systems are unable to detect and/or prevent a driver from adjusting the pedals while the vehicle is being driven. This inability of these prior systems may result in several undesirable conditions. For instance, if the pedals are adjusted toward a driver (e.g., extended) and a pedal contacts the driver's foot or another obstruction, the pedal could be depressed to a degree proportional to the amount the pedal continues to be adjusted (e.g., extended) toward the driver, thereby potentially activating or further activating one of the pedal-operated automobile systems or components. These prior systems may cause similar problems if the pedals are retracted or adjusted away from the driver (e.g., the adjustment can cause deactivation of one of the pedal operated systems or components).
There is therefore a need for a system for controlling adjustable pedals within a vehicle which prevents the pedals from being adjusted while the vehicle is being driven and/or if a pedal is being depressed or encounters an obstruction.